Klaine Milestones
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Fanfiction needs more fluffy stories like these! A series of drabbles in which Kurt and Blaine are little kids. I might take some requests too!


**I've been in a fluffy mood lately :) and besides, there aren't enough stories like this on here. I hope you guys enjoy reading!**

_"I like this one, Mommy!" Kurt tugged on the sleeve of his mother's sweater and pointed up at a little pink elephant stuffed animal._

_Mrs. Hummel smiled and retrieved the plush toy from the shelf and handed it to her son, "Should we get it then?" _

_Kurt cheered eagerly, "He can be my friend for the first day of kindergarten!" _

_His mom laughed to herself and walked over to the cashier, the younger boy following closely behind her…_

* * *

Kurt hugged the elephant, in which he named "Penny", to his chest as he got out of the car and headed for school. He turned back to his mom and waved. Although he was worried, Kurt tried his best to not look it, but his small quivering body gave it away. Mrs. Hummel got out from her car and ran up to her son.

"Do you want me to walk in with you?"

Kurt nodded meekly.

She put her hand out for him to grab as the two made their journey to the front door. The school looked so big to Kurt; he had never seen any place like it. Before being shuffled inside, Kurt gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and promised to be good; Mrs. Hummel didn't have to worry though, her son rarely ever caused any trouble. She couldn't help but feel anxious anyways. This was the first time Kurt had ever went to a place like a school…she couldn't remember the last time that he was away from her for the whole day. As a mother, she worried about him…she wanted him to have the best and nothing but that.

As Kurt searched the hallways, he instantly noticed that they slowly got less and less crowded. Teachers and students filed into classes, and before he knew it, he was stranded in a big building that was completely foreign to him. Fear instantly took over the young boys mind as he froze in the middle of the hall. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he looked around trying to find a familiar face; alas, none were around.

"D-do you know where I have to go, Penny?" Kurt whispered to the elephant. Although he didn't get an answer, he hugged the plush toy tightly and nuzzled his face into her fluffy fur. It made him feel safer when on the insides he was oh-so-scared.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps could be heard from down the hallway. Kurt looked up quickly and felt his stomach begin to hurt. He was really concerned now. What if he got yelled at for being here and not in a classroom? The small amount of tears from before escalated to sobbing.

"Hey, why are you crying?" A voice asked and replaced the sound of the footsteps from before.

Kurt sniffled, "…'cause I'm lost."

"I'm lost too." The other little boy sighed, "Can we be lost together?"

Kurt's big round hazelnut eyes lit up, "Sure."

"Who's that?" The new kid pointed to Kurt's elephant.

"She's Penny and she's my best friend." He replied.

The boy nodded, "What's your name?"

"Kurt."

The boy was slightly disappointed that his new friend was being so distant, "I'm Blaine."

Kurt smiled, "Thanks for making me not lost alone."

Blaine laughed, "You're welcome. I think this is our class…"

Kurt and Blaine entered about 5 classrooms before finding the correct one. They really liked kindergarten once they got into the class; it was actually a lot of fun. They missed nap-time while they were lost, but now it was play-time, which seemed appealing to the two boys. Blaine wanted to play with Kurt, but he wanted to play alone. The boys ended up going separate ways for their playing time.

Kurt placed Penny on the table next to his crayon box and began to sketch on the paper. He hummed to himself as he doodled and smiled at the progress he had made. He couldn't wait to show his mom and then his dad later on…they'd surely hang it up on the fridge.

"Are you a baby?" A voice came from behind where Kurt had been sitting.

"No…I'm a big boy." Kurt pleaded.

"Big boys don't play with stuff animals." The taller boy teased, "You're a baby! Baby! Baby!" He chanted.

Kurt could feel the tears well up in his eyes, so he snatched Penny and hugged her; that always made him feel better. He didn't hug tight enough because the bully pulled her out from his arms and held it above Kurt's head.

"If you want it, you have to jump for it." He snickered.

Kurt whimpered, knowing that compared to the other kid, he was really short.

"Hey! Knock it off, meanie!" Kurt heard Blaine yell from the other side of the classroom.

Blaine, being a little taller than Kurt was at the time, grabbed Penny from the other student and handed it back to Kurt.

"Leave Kurtie alone!" Blaine stuck his tongue out at the other boy and then sat next to Kurt who was overjoyed to have Penny again.

"You saved Penny!" Kurt cheered and wrapped his arms around Blaine, "You're a hero, Blaine!"

**I thought it was pretty cute LOL! I'll try to update with another drabble sometime soon!**

**xoxo**

**~EMMALEiGH :)**


End file.
